Bajo la Lluvia
by Katica and Katika
Summary: A veces unas cuantas gotas de lluvia nos ayudan a encontrar momentos especiales en nuestra vida...  Fic dedicado a Aster125. Te quiero hermanitaa!


:::BAJO LA LLUVIA:::

_Antes de empezar el fic, debo hacer una anotación especial: Este escrito va dedicado a mi querida hermanita Esther, a la que quiero muchísimo. Espero disculpes el haber tomado a Victoria jejeje pero no podría haberlo hecho sin ella. Te quedas con los créditos por regalarme esa conversación, de la que nació esta idea… Disfrútalo, linda! ^_^_

_Kojiro Hyuga es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi. _

_Gabriela es un personaje creado por mí._

_Victoria/Vicky le pertenece a Aster125_

_::::::::::::::::::::::_

Habían pasado varios días de lluvia y a pesar de que el pronóstico para los que vendrían después no era nada soleado, Vicky y Gaby planearon pasar los fríos días juntas.

-Wiii! Por fin llegamos… pensé que con esta tormenta no lo lograríamos- dijo Gabriela cerrando el paraguas.

-Nada más a este par de locas se les ocurre hacer "picnic" en medio de una tormenta- rió Vicky, deshaciéndose del impermeable que llevaba puesto minutos atrás.

-Apuesto a que será increíble… pero… hace frío!- Gabriela corrió el pequeño tramo de la puerta hasta el sofá y se acurrucó como una gatita, tiritando y frotándose los brazos. Vicky cerró la puerta y se dispuso a encender la chimenea.

-Será una tarde encantadora, cierto, hermanita?- Sus ojos lucían brillantes, pero pronto se apagaron al ver que Gabriela estaba casi dormida- Oye! No te duermas! Dijiste que lo pasaríamos juntas!- Y le arrojó un cojín haciendo que Gabriela se sobresaltara un poco.

-Onee!- Gabriela le devolvió el cojín y se desperezó- Qué hacemos ahora? Escuchamos música?- encendió el stereo y colocó uno de los Cd's favoritos de ambas. Las canciones de Within Temptation le daban un toque mágico al lugar.

Vicky se sentó en un gran mecedor junto a la ventana abierta por la que se filtraban cientos de gotas heladas. Gabriela la observó: Tenía las piernas abrazadas y la vista perdida. Unos minutos atrás estaba contenta, pero sabía que en el fondo su hermana extrañaba a ese orgulloso muchacho que ahora estaba lejos. Ella se acercó, movió otro de los mecedores y le brindó una manta a Vicky.

-Lo extrañas, verdad?- preguntó.

-Si… sobre todo cuando llueve- respondió Vicky, mientras tomaba la manta y se arropaba gustosa.

-Y si le llamamos? Y le dices: Oh, Kojiro, ven por mí, mi corazón está extrañándote, te necesito, Tigre… Grrr!- Gabriela fingía dramatismo. Vicky rió con la ocurrencia de su hermanita, pero no tomó en serio el hecho de llamarlo.

-Hasta en estos momentos me haces reír… Gracias, corazón.

-Oh, no! Nada de gracias… agradéceme cuando tu tigrecito esté aquí.

-Y crees que cruzará la ciudad, en medio de una tormenta para venir a verme?- preguntó Vicky con escepticismo.

-Por ti, si… estoy segura- Gabriela sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Kojiro. Cómo le haría para convencerlo? No tenía idea, pero por ver feliz a su hermana haría lo que fuera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unas horas después, la lluvia había cesado. Vicky y Gabriela seguían asomadas a la ventana, pero esta vez por una razón diferente: Kojiro vendría.

-Yo aún no estoy muy segura de que se aparezca por aquí… en serio te dijo que sí?- Vicky aún seguía incrédula por el hecho.

-Ya dije que sí… é vendrá, así sea en un bote, en crucero, en avión o teletranportándose, pero llegará… te doy mi palabra- Gabriela puso su mano derecha arriba en pose de juramento y siguió vigilante en la ventana.

Pero Kojiro no se haría esperar mucho. Ahí estaba, empapado, con su uniforme de entrenamiento y una mochila en el hombro, de pie frente a la puerta. Vicky saltó de la silla y corrió a abrirle. La tormenta empezó a caer con más fuerza esta vez y al abrir, una corriente de aire helada inundó la pequeña cabaña.

-Estás aquí!- Ella estaba emocionada. En un acto reflejo se lanzó a los brazos de Kojiro y le regaló un tierno beso. Él estaba estupefacto, pero correspondió enseguida y tiró al suelo su mochila para apretar en un abrazo a su minina.

A ella le parecía adorable…. Su cabello empapado, chorreando agua, sus ojos brillantes, oscuros como la noche, con gotitas de agua en las pestañas semejantes a perladas estrellas.

Mientras estos se besaban, Gabriela había quedado sumida en un profundo sueño.

-Y qué te dijo Gaby para que vinieras?- Vicky le ofreció una taza de café a Kojiro.

-Invasiones, OVNIS, aliens, "todos vamos a morir!" y esas cosas… nada nuevo…- ambos rieron.

-Y por eso viniste?- Ella se acercó un poco más a Kojiro y se colocó de frente, dándole la espalda al brazo del sofá.

-Acaso hay una razón mejor que tú para que no viniera?- Kojiro sonreía. Tomó la mano de Vicky y se la llevó a la boca para besarla despacio. Por ella, él estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el más tierno gatito.

Vicky aprovechó el momento y tiró de Kojiro poniéndole de pie y llevándolo hasta el jardín, donde la lluvia no paraba.

-Qué haces? Quieres enfermarte?- él aún sostenía la mano de Vicky, quien giraba y sonreía contenta de estar allí, mojándose.

-Sabes? Dicen que algunas de las mejores cosas de la vida suceden bajo la lluvia…

-Ah, sí? Quién te dijo eso?

-Lo he comprobado… ahora… contigo aquí… no hay nada mejor que eso para mí…

Kojiro se acercó más a Vicky sin dejar de tomar su mano, y con la otra recorrió suavemente las mejillas de ella, para finalmente, regalarle un apasionado beso. Vicky tenía razón: hasta los besos saben mejor bajo la lluvia.

Fin.


End file.
